


棺震3

by Guiyi0529



Category: all叶 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 18:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guiyi0529/pseuds/Guiyi0529





	棺震3

清理掉了绊脚石，王杰希好心情地托着叶修的腰把人抱了起来：“抓稳了。”

叶修只觉得身体开始腾空，耳边一阵呼啸，王杰希已经带着他飞到了半空，突如其来的失重让叶修不由自主地搂住了王杰希的脖子。

王杰希的心情更好了，飞得又更高了一些，叶修不得不把王杰希的脖子搂得更紧。

伴随着王杰希的前进，身下的风景也渐渐从荒烟野蔓变成了车水马龙，这是叶修第一次目睹地狱的模样，他忍不住探出了好奇的脑袋。

地底和地面的差别没有多大，一样有行人和街道，高楼大厦鳞次栉比，丝毫不比人间差，只不过天边挂的不是太阳也不是月亮，只有无尽的夜幕。

最后，王杰希降落在了一家商店的门口。

见已经着了陆，叶修就想从王杰希怀里跳出来，谁知王杰希卡着他的腰不让他动弹，径直抱着叶修迈进了商店。

这是一家高档裁缝店，展示柜里陈列的、衣架上挂着的，全是名贵的礼服，式样覆盖了古欧洲到近现代。

叶修有些摸不着头脑，王杰希即使不带自己去刑场也该带自己去监狱啊，为什么带自己来了这样一家考究的私人定制店？

这一切的疑问在王杰希从营业员手里接过的盒子上得到了解答。

王杰希直接撕开盒子，从里面拎出了一个皮质的……项圈。

叶修的脸色瞬间青了一个度。

项圈的金属搭扣在吊灯的照耀下泛着漂亮的光泽，却让叶修心底发寒。

王杰希朝叶修招了招手：“过来。”

叶修怎么可能过去，他毫不犹豫地转过身冲到门边就要夺门而逃。

年迈的柜台员不急不缓地摁了一下桌铃，刚才还开着的玻璃门应声闭合，叶修怎么晃动把手都打不开。

“大人，您的宠物似乎还没有适应他的身份。”柜台员向王杰希建议道，“需要我们的员工帮您调教吗？”

王杰希厌恶地皱紧了眉头，正想不耐烦地拒绝，却突然灵机一转改了口：“我想先带我的宠物去‘见习’一下再决定。”

柜台员心领会神地点点头：“好的，我这就让后台给您准备。”

所谓见习，就是让宠物们看看其他不听话的宠物是怎样被调教的，恐吓他们如果不乖的话就会被扔到调教所去。许多不舍得伤到宠物的主人都会选择这种间接调教，既不会伤到小宠物一身的细皮嫩肉，又能起到威慑作用。

王杰希悠哉地踱步到已经放弃了和门把手争斗的叶修旁边：“和我一起到后面看看怎么样？”

叶修挑了挑眉，不置可否，反正他也逃不掉不是吗。

这家裁缝店表面上经营着衣服生意，背地里实际上是一个大型的专业调教所。

叶修跟在王杰希身后沿着黑暗狭长的甬道亦步亦趋地往前走，心也跟着不断下沉。

通道两旁是一个一个透明的玻璃隔间，叶修凭借吸血鬼良好的夜间视力能够清晰地看到每个房间里都有一个赤身裸体的男性。

他们有的漂亮、有的硬朗、有的清秀、有的精壮，这些人无一例外地被绳索缠缚了四肢，冰冷的锁精环剥夺了他们释放的权利，他们身上的每一个孔洞都被器具折磨着，甚至包括乳孔。

如果叶修没看错的话，里面近乎一半的人瞳孔已经失去了焦距，俨然已经丧失神志了。

吸血一族也是耽于享乐的一族，叶修对性爱方面的知识有着种族天赋，他清楚地知道这些玻璃间里的人正在被放置惩罚，罚期或许是几天，也有可能是几个月。

这一切在人间看来会很不可思议，没有人能活着撑过这些甜蜜又狠毒的性爱惩罚，但这里是地狱，有的是手段让他们吊着一条贱命供恶魔享乐。

走在前面的王杰希突然回过头冲叶修笑了笑，他伸手指了指一个房间里墙上挂着的“刑具”：“宝贝，你看，那条内裤你喜不喜欢？”

叶修顺着王杰希的视线望过去，那可真是一条恶趣味的内裤啊。

无数根电线藤蔓附着在内裤的底部汇聚成了粗壮的一捆，单是把这些带电的小东西塞进屁股估计都会撑爆入口，更别提它们的顶端还噼里啪啦地爆裂个不停，一看就是带电危险品。

叶修默默地收回目光，不着痕迹地后退了一小步：“我想这种强度的刺激不是我一个小小的吸血鬼能受得了的，还是大人您来比较稳重。”

王杰希没有说话，带路的柜员倒是抢先跳了起来：“你这个宠物怎么这么不懂事！大人给你买的可是我们店里最名贵的颈圈！颈圈内层有你主人的血液和毛发，能阻隔一切想伤害你的魔法，而且你主人选的这一款还是特殊定制款！特殊定制款所有的恶魔经过身份认证后只能购买一次，你知道这意味着什么吗？意味他这一生直到陨落都只会有你一个——”

“闭嘴！”王杰希危险地眯起了眼睛，“带好你的路就行了，怎么这么多废话。”

柜员撇了撇嘴，识趣地不再言语，带着王杰希和叶修继续往前走。

这地狱的情趣店招牌打得挺有意思，整得跟DR钻戒似的，一个男人一生只能买一次，可就算八辈子只能买一次就能掩盖它本质是个项圈了吗？叶修心里暗自好笑，赶明儿他给王杰希买一个灵魂认证的狗盆，转世轮回到世界涅灭都只能买一次的那种，希望王杰希能喜欢。

走到通道的尽头，世界突然明亮了起来，也突然更“黑暗”了起来。

正中央的舞台上正在进行着一场兽奸。

两米高的人熊把一个瘦小的男孩压在了身下，狰狞的阳具几乎有男孩的大腿一般粗，进进出出牵肉带血，男孩已经只有出的气没有进的气了却还要含着一个狼人的器物卖力服侍。

叶修脸色难看了起来。

柜台员悄悄宽慰道：“没事，我们魔族特制的药能让他明天就活蹦乱跳，再来个七八轮都不成问题。只要主人愿意给他花钱，他怎么都死不了的。”

叶修脸色越发地难看了，宽慰他是没感觉到，毛骨悚然倒是有一些了。

王杰希看着叶修苍白的脸色有点心疼，不忍心再让叶修继续往前走看更残忍的调教现场，他从口袋里摸出那条做工精良的颈圈：“乖，自己带上，咱们回家。”

事情到这一步已经很明显了，王杰希这是想跟自己玩性奴养成游戏啊，叶修干脆利落地从王杰希手中接过了项圈。

见叶修主动服软，王杰希的眼神柔和了起来，伸手揉了揉叶修的软发，一旁的柜员也欣慰地点了点头。

叶修乖顺地垂下头，把手绕到颈后扣死了项圈。

既然是游戏，那鹿死谁手还不一定呢。


End file.
